The Chains that locked you away
by Hoshirabu
Summary: Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.
1. Chapter I

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in _Italic_

* * *

Chapter I

_"I love you Michiru,"_

_"I love you too Haruka."_

_The couple kissed as the pitch black horse they were riding kept on galloping along side the shore._

_~o~_

"Five years…" whispered the young woman as a single tear ran down her cheek. She was standing in front of the mirror. She looked one last time at her bind chest and quickly buttoned up the wide shirt and the military tailed jacket that hid well all her feminine traits.

She fastened the belt that held the curved, jewel decorated, sheath of her sword with the golden handle, the Space Sword. A relic of honour given to her by the Amazon tribe when she finished her military training with them, and went on a journey of secrecy to find their queen and love of her life.

"Commander! The troupes are ready!" the voice of her second in command took her out of her train of thoughts. She then tied her long wavy aqua hair with a bow at the back of her head and walked to the door.

The high ranked soldier saluted at her with respect. She had introduced her self as a man to everyone, she lived as a man, and she had even made quite the reputation in the noble circles, that of the "cold lover". Even though undoubtedly effeminate, nobody ever questioned her real gender; it was quite common, after all, amongst men of nobility to be like that.

And she was a noble, at least by name, her family was murdered when she was young; the Amazons, the military police of her city, were not on time to save her parents and house, but they did save her. She was taken under the protection of the Amazon tribe, and raised as one of them.

It was there she had met Haruka, the daughter of the Amazon queen. They were just fifteen years old, but everything clicked between them, and a year later they were lovers. When Haruka became twenty two, she was crowned as the queen of the Amazons, allowing her mother to retire to a more peaceful life. She also married her beautiful lover under the tribe laws, and they lived a happy life for the next three years.

Sadly the matriarch culture of the tribe was hated by many. They were independent and strong. They followed their own laws, and had the respect of most military unites of the country. But patriarch society felt threatened by the popularity and the achievements of the new queen. It was only a matter of time, for them to take action against her. And so they did.

~o~

Michiru ordered her troupes with honour while mounting her pitch black horse. After she took a year of training from the Amazons, she left for the capital dressed like a man, and enrolled into the royal guards. Her noble background, along with her skills and honourable actions, allowed her to climb the ranks within two years. She was now a commander of King's guards.

An honour title that allowed her to walk amongst nobility and milk important information that would lead her to Haruka, by naive ladies of the court, while offering them "love".

That's what she was doing now as well. She had attended another of the King's balls; and seduced another young, married, woman. She was seeking for attention that her husband was not giving her.

Perfect target for the charming soldier. Michiru took the young woman to her room after sunset. The candle lit room offered little visibility, necessary enough for the young soldier to prepare. She was known as a great but very cold lover, this young lady had also heard the rumours, but she was still seduced by "his" charm.

Michiru helped the other woman out of her dress and asked her to lay on the bed. Once the young woman obeyed, the aqua haired soldier took a scarf and tied the woman's hands on the headboard. The worried look of the woman didn't go unnoticed, so Michiru just smirked and blurted out,

"Don't worry my lady; it is for your own good and satisfaction…" the voice low and seductive, near the young woman's ear, the breath hot teasing her naked neck. The answer was a deep intake of a breath and a long sigh. She had her exactly where she wanted her.

Sometimes it was just too easy for her, that she was wondering, if it was really her charm or they were simply too easily seduced. She suppressed a laugh at the thought, as she walked away from the woman on her bed. There was one last thing she needed, and for that she had to create a dark room, so she blew out the candle.

"Sir Michiru!" the woman exclaimed at the lack of light.

"Don't be scared, I'll be at your side in a minute. I need to…prepare." the meaning of that last one remark was misunderstood the way Michiru wanted it. It gave the aqua haired woman enough time to use the key hanging off her neck in a golden chain, which she always had with her, to unlock the one secret drawer and obtain an object from inside that would allow her to pass as a male lover.

It was thick and wooden, masked with tight leather clothe. With two straps she fastened it around her crotch. It was a fake phallus; she had it crafted specially for times like this. She walked to the woman on her bed and took her hand in hers. She then had said hand touching the fake erection to ensure that the woman was convinced.

"Was it worth the wait my lady?" her only answer another sigh, it was time to give her pleasure, it was time to learn as much from this naive lady as she could. The woman was still clad in her corset and underpants, but Michiru didn't mind, it was not like she would get any pleasure herself out of all these.

Every time she had to sleep with another woman, it was only killing her inside for cheating on her own wife. She asked for a silent forgiveness before she took off the woman's underpants and entered her slowly.

Every thrust was accompanied with a smartly putted question. There were no kisses, there were not touches of affection, only thrusts and questions, and as long as she was getting her answers she would keep up the rhythm, she would keep her lover satisfied. One more mouth to add to her reputation; one more to make things easier for her to seduce the next one.

~o~

To be Continued...

**A/N: **This is quite the Michiru centric fanfiction, but there is going to be Haruka here too, be sure about it :) The purpose of this fic is to explore how far Michiru can go for Haruka. Please Enjoy and if you feel like it drop a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter II

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in Italic

* * *

Chapter II

She heard steps, the same as yesterday, and the day before that. Weeks, months, years, the same steps would walk up and stop in front of the metal door, open the small window, and moments later, the door would open, close and lock again. The routine was the same. The sound of something heavy positioned on the wooden table would reach her ears, then he would walk to her, link the chains of her legs and hands with another one, force her to the chair and he would finally unlock the iron mask that covered her head.

"Aah, free at last!" she said once the mask was removed from her head, then she looked at the chains on her limps and sighed deeply,

"Well, almost…"

The man in front of her seemed to ignore her completely. Clad in leather armour and a black clothe on his head that covered his face completely. He only filled the metal plate with whatever was in that pot he had with him, and gave it to her.

"Thank you for the _lovely_ meal, my friendly guard!" she said sarcastically, since it looked like smashed rat bones and smelled like shit.

He didn't react whatsoever; like always he stood silent watching her eat. She didn't know how he looked like, she could tell he was not very young anymore, from his body posture, possibly around his late forties, but other than that, which was a mere observation of hers, she didn't know anything else. Not even the sound of his voice, since he had never talked to her.

It was the same routine every single day since she was thrown into these dungeons; he would come in, secure her chains, remove her iron mask, and serve her whatever awful meal was prepared for her, and the few other prisoners in these thick walls. She was quite sure though, after all these years, that her cell was the only one he was entering.

She doubt there was anyone else around wearing the iron mask, a measure of hiding the identity of the one wearing it. As far as she had heard when she was captured, all the wanted was to prevent her from giving birth to an heir and continuing the successful reign of the Amazons. Little they knew that even if she was dead the Amazons would have a new queen anyway, they didn't follow bloodlines, Amazons would mate once and year, and who ever of the successful pregnancies would create a great warrior and leader she would be the queen.

They had thought that just because she was the daughter of the previous queen and was crowned as one too, that it was all about bloodline. But the real reason was that she was a great warrior just like her mother; besides just like some other Amazons in her tribe, they would not mate, they had wives and she had one too. The people who captured her though didn't know all these so they "gifted" her with a chastity belt. At least that saved her from being raped…

Her memories drifted back to her wife, the one she had lost forever…

_They had just gone for a ride on their pitch black horse, at the lake near their tribe. Everything was peaceful for the young couple. They were just into their own world enjoying moments of intimacy when something smacked Haruka on the head. Their horse had tried to alarm them when it sensed the danger but they wouldn't listen. There were at least ten heavily armed and masked men, the young women who at the time didn't care any weapons on them, didn't stand a chance. _

_Haruka dizzy from the smack on her head was easily held by half of them while another one chained her limps and put the iron mask on her head. Michiru on the other hand screamed and yelled while held by just one of them. Little they knew about her own strength. For Haruka who was watching through the thick mask, time seemed to go slower._

_Michiru in a desperate attempt she launched on the masked man bit his arm and escaped from his hold. But the next one didn't hesitate, he pierced her across her upper torso with his sword, the wound extend from above her left breast to her right shoulder, cutting along side the golden chain that held a jewel, a sapphire tear, Haruka's wedding gift to her._

_Michiru dropped on the ground unconscious, creating a pool of blood under her. For Haruka those mere seconds seemed like eons, tears ran down her eyes and sobs shook her body violently, but the mask prevented her screams from being heard. Moments after her wife was so brutally murdered she was thrown in a carriage cell, and taken away._

A smack on the wooden table brought her back to reality; she looked up and saw the guard gesturing to her plate, she had stopped eating. She shrugged her shoulders,

"Well you can take your plate if you want; I'm not going to eat any more of this disgusting thing!" big mistake…

Without a word, he went behind her, grabbed her from her long wild hair that reached her waist and forced the spoon into her mouth, it wasn't her saying if she was going to stop eating or not.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay! I got the message!" she yelled, and he released her.

"You only had to just say so!" she shook her head, started eating that nasty thing again until her plate was empty, suppressing the argue to throw up in the process.

When she was done, the guard continue his everyday routine, took the plate away from her reach and grabbed a hold of the iron mask, but before reaching her to put the mask on, she asked for one last thing,

"Wait, please wait, let me ask you something first!" he stopped his movements as indication that he was listening.

"Could you please tell your superiors to give me a haircut at some point? This hair is getting heavy and itchy…" she knew that her request was incredulous but she didn't lose anything to ask.

He walked away from her and put the mask out of her reach, he had learned his lesson the hard way, not to mess with the Amazon Queen. She was smart and fast and in any opportunity she would use anything to help her escape.

He stood behind her and out of her peripheral vision, took a piece of thin rope out of his belt, and tied her long hair with it, then fished a dagger from his back hidden sheath and cut the hair at the base of her scalp. He hid the knife again and put the long locks of hair into the empty pot, making sure he didn't leave even a single hair behind.

"I guess, I'm not going to have a stylish haircut after all!" she joked, quite happy that her head felt lighter again. He snorted at the remark and that was the first time she heard anything from him.

"Oohh, it makes sounds too?" he didn't appreciate it, he quickly put the mask on her head and locked it, pushed her off the chair and took off the chain he had put on her earlier. Soon after she heard the door opening, closing and being locked again. Another day came to an end for her. Jailed in a musky dungeon, remembering every single day the moment the love of her life was murdered in front of her eyes.

She would escape one day and avenge her wife. But for the time being, she simply closed her eyes, and mattered her name silently.

Michiru…

~o~

To be continued...


	3. Chapter III

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in _Italic_

* * *

Chapter III

"Ohh, and do you happen to know why?"

*thrust*

"They said she was going to kill our king, aaahh!"

*thrust*

"A conspiracy against our majesty! How cruel!"

*thrust*

"Yes…ahh…cruel…please sir, faster, ahh faster!"

*thrust*

"As you wish milady…"

The rhythm increased, the given pleasure was well deserved, her strong hands held the waist of the woman, whose back arched in pleasure, sweaty hands tied at the headboard. She was close, the aqua haired soldier kept the rhythm, until the woman in her hands found her blissful release.

Michiru stayed in her for couple of moments and then without a word she stood and walked away from the bed. She unstrapped the wooden phallus and put it back in the secret drawer and locked it. She then light up the candle and walked back to bed.

"Will you invite me to one of your private balls milady? I would like to continue this political conversation with you and your accountancies." suggested the soldier to the still light headed woman as she untied her hands.

"Of course sir, it will be such an honour to have you, I will send an invitation for my next ball."

"I'm honoured!"

They spent the next twenty minutes talking randomly and Michiru helped her back into her dress. She might be extra cold with them in bed and only using them to get her answers, but she was overly tender in all other matters, that's how she was building her reputation after all.

Once they've done, Michiru escorted her to her carriage, and yet another night came to an end. She went back to her room locked the door like every night and started undressing. She was standing in front of the mirror again as she unbounded her chest, finally a little bit of freedom, she thought. She massaged her breasts to relax the tense muscles and then for one more time, she traced with her finger the long scar on her upper torso, falling into deep thoughts again.

_She was in a frenzy when she saw them capturing Haruka, her Haruka, she bit the hand of the one holding her and she was ready to attack those holding her wife and free her, but when she felt the cold sharpness of a blade slashing across her upper body, time stopped. _

_She dropped on the ground, and the last thing she remembered were an iron mask and a man taking her sapphire tear; then she lost conscience. When she woke up again, two weeks had passed, that's what they had told her. _

_She was heavily bandaged on her torso, and as weak as a leaf. Haruka's mother, was there when Michiru woke up, and she told her everything that had happened while unconscious._

_Apparently their horse, had turned back to the tribe and that alone alarmed the warrior women to ran to the lake. They found her there in a pool of blood but she was still breathing, they took her back and the tribe doctor did everything in her power to save her. Because of the blood loss she was out for two weeks._

_That same day she woke up, after she gained enough power to talk, she asked about Haruka. But nobody had seen her, the trackers had tried to follow the tracks the carriage had left, but after a while, the tracks ended at the shore line. The carriage was found, abandoned and empty. _

_Michiru had attempted to get up, get a sword and try to find Haruka, but of course nobody let her move even an inch, not that she could in her condition. _

_After about another week, the bandages were removed and new skin was starting to cover the wound slowly, that would leave quite the scar, but for Amazons, it was an honour, especially when the reason to take a wound was to save someone._

_It wasn't long after that Michiru announced that she was going to search for Haruka, no matter what it would take she would find Haruka. _

_Her determination convinced the Amazon queen, Haruka's mother, to make a plan. They decided that the best way was to enrol in the Royal Guards, but non of the Amazon's had a noble background, Michiru though did, and she was more than willing to follow whatever road would lead her to find her love and bring her back._

_So she started a formal military training with the Amazons to strengthen up her body enough to reach the requirements for being a Royal Guard, and also change her mannerism enough to pass as a man. It took her a full year to "man up" enough and her determination grew stronger too. _

_A day before her departure the Amazons prepared a ceremony equal to a coronation! The women, who adopted her into their culture and became her sisters, had three gifts for her._

_The first gift was from all of them, a well tailored, full noble attire that would allow her pass as a gentleman. It was tailored for months from the Amazons themselves. _

_The second gift was supposed to be from Haruka, their pitch black horse with the wild mane. It had saved her life, and they give it to her as her protector._

_The third gift was from the queen herself, Haruka's sword, the Space Sword, a powerful relic to help her on her long and difficult task._

_The next day she was off to a journey that changed her life forever._

"My sisters…I'll bring your queen back no matter what I will have to do!" She said and averted her eyes from the mirror.

~o~

To be continued…

**A/N 1: **I hope you are enjoying this fic so far. Reviews are always welcome. I have created a new level of weird in the fandom with this fic but that's not necessarily bad now, is it? LOL

**A/N 2: **I made a drawing of Michiru in the military uniform, and I've put it as cover of this fic, so all you have to do is to click on the picture to enlarge it. The uniform is based on Napoleon years.


	4. Chapter IV

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in _Italic_

_**Warning:**__** This chapter deals with torture and molestation**_

* * *

Chapter IV

The door opened and without a warning she was dragged out of her cell_._ Just like once every month for the past years she has been in this place.

_She had been in this dungeon for couple of weeks, the iron mask still felt heavy on her head, and that chastity belt had never been as annoying as the past few days she had her menstrual cycle. The stench that was already part of her life these past weeks was becoming unbearable even for the guard bringing her food._

_Unlike all the previous days in her prison, that day she heard several different footsteps approaching her cell, and it was only morning. The door was opened and two masked, well build guards grab hold on each of her arms, a third one links her hands and legs chains with another one, just like the food guard did every noon._

_She wanted to ask so many questions but the iron mask was designed in such a way, that she couldn't speak while wearing it. They dragged her out while a sword was pointed at her back to warn her that she should not attempt anything stupid. _

_They entered another cell quite bigger than the regular ones, and there were chains coming out of the walls, she really didn't have a good feeling about this. Soon after each of her limps was linked to those chain, creating a human X. Then she felt being stripped off her chiton and heard some whistles from the guards, but before she could register what was going on, cold water was thrown to her, shocking her out of her skin. _

_She wanted to shrink but the chains didn't allow much movement, she heard them laughing, _

_"Oh is the 'princess' cold?" mocked one of them and touched his manhood._

_"Want me to warm you up?" if not for the mask covering her head, they would be able to see her terrified expression._

_He opened the buttons of his pants and grabbed his erection with one hand as he approached her._

_"Aah, being down here, I haven't touched a woman for so long…" he said almost in delight as he put his hands on her naked breasts and squeezed viciously. She twisted and turned but to no avail, he only got closer to her, rubbing his erection on her thigh. _

_"If it was not for that mask, I would have you sucking my cock, princess!" he growled and kept on his molestations._

_Even though she had welcomed the cleanliness the water had offered, the filth that came with it was too much a price she was paying. At least the chastity belt would protect her most private parts, or so she thought…_

_His free hand trailed down her body and landed on her crotch, she instinctively made a movement of her hips. At that he grabbed the thin metal and shook her._

_"Stay still!" he growled again. The spikes decorating the opening of the belt might have been a stopper for a penis but they didn't stop his fingers from violating her. The impact of all these had a toll on her, and she cracked. Sobs shook her body and tears streamed down her cheeks under the iron mask._

_"Hey, are you done yet? I have two more buckets!" another guard said to him, as he finally ejaculated on her thigh._

_Once done he whispered to her,_

_"Until next time princess." he walked back so the other guard could finish the task of "washing" her. Sadly for her the numb feeling the coldness gave, it was not enough to make her forget, or to heal her spirit. And the water could not wash away the filth she felt itching her whole body, an itch she was sure it wouldn't go away even if she was skinned alive. _

_And just like that her chiton was put back on her shivering body, the chains have been removed and she was dragged back to her cell, thrown on the bed and locked away. And she cried, sobbed even, and silently prayed for her wife to hear her in the world of the dead and take her with her, if that's what her life would be, she didn't want to live. _

_That day, when her mask was removed the guard had noticed the two salted paths on her cheeks; she had refused to cry in front of him. He had no idea why she had cried and he was ordered to never utter a single word to her, so he never asked. Not that day nor the rest that followed, for about one year until the tears dried, and anger took place on her face, and even that didn't last long, and disgust was all she was expressing, until finally cold hard apathy replaced everything._

She always wished for "this time to be the last time", she wished for him that somehow he had died in a hot fire, but fat chance. She was used to his filthy hands on her and his voice had been memorized for life, and once released she was going to find him and castrate him then and there, and then cut his throat and piss on his corpse.

That day, she didn't even flinch at his touch, she was not going to give him the pleasure to, if he wanted to molest her, he was going to molest a cold unresponsive corpse, he even tried with words to make her respond but she didn't and he was getting tired of that.

Once back to her cell, she noticed the angry waves of the sea crashing on the shore, as if they were words of fury that matched her thoughts. She could not see the waves but she could smell the ocean from time to time, it always reminded her of her beloved wife.

That day like all previous such days, she even gave the silent treatment to the food guard, who she was talking to in general, not that he was responding anyway. When the night came only one image kept her sane, her late wife's.

Michiru…

~o~

To Be Continued…

**A/N: **My friend Bravd drew an Amazon Haruka for me, you can see both her's and my drawings by visiting my blog, I have a link to my blog post on my profile

Next Chapter Michiru's going to a party ^^;


	5. Chapter V

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks/letters in _Italic_

**A/N: **In this chapter, some names will appear, they are a ridiculous mix of French, German and Slavic, sounding names that hopefully sound as pompous as they can be!

* * *

Chapter V

The carriage stopped in front of the fancy house; a young man stepped out of it and knocked on the front door.

Moments later a servant opened it. Without wasting any time the young man handed a sealed envelope to the servant.

"This is for Sir Kaioh from Lady de Borekthenvin!" The servant took the envelope and thanked the man who simply bowed and got back into the carriage. The servant waited for the carriage to move away to close the door. He then went straight to his master's chambers.

"Master, an envelope from Lady de Borekthenvin, has arrived!" he said as he knocked on the door.

"Push it under the door!" was the order he got from inside. He did as he was told without a question and went back to resume whatever tasks he had around the house again.

Michiru finished binding her chest, and took the envelope from the floor. Checked the seal for a moment and then opened it.

_Sir Michiru Kaoih,_

_You are invited to the private party at the house of de Borekthenvin, on the twenty third of the 5th moon. _

_Mary de Borekthenvin_

A formal invitation, perfect! As she was about to put it back into the envelope, she noticed another letter,

_Sir Michiru,_

_The night we spend together was unforgettable._

_forever yours Mary_

This one was as informal and intimate as it could be for a noble lady. She chuckled at it and set it on fire with the candle flame. She had no need for such reminders of her sins.

Lady de Borekthenvin was a fairly young widow, in her early thirties, not much older than Michiru that is. She was a beautiful woman and maintained her beauty well. If Michiru was single she would definitely want such lady as her mistress, but as it was now, no woman was worth enough if she wasn't her wife, her Haruka. So she had no need for love letters, nor any unnecessary bonds created.

~o~

Two days later,

She looked one last time in the mirror and patted her tail coat. The outfit was perfect for the ball, fancy, fashionable and as expensive as it can be for her rank in nobility. Even her sword was a perfect match with the colours.

"Master your carriage is here!" her servant's voice took her out of her thoughts of outfit appreciation and she finally walked out her door.

After a short ride, around the capital's streets, the carriage stopped in front of the house of de Borekthenvin. It didn't take long for her name to be announced and walk into the ball room. People noticed her at once; whispers of all kinds reached her ears.

Gentlemen commenting on her rumoured abilities in sword fighting, ladies whispering about her abilities in the love making department. She suppressed a laughter; all these were typical for her, but in such private parties where neither higher rank nobles nor the king were present, people seemed to whisper more.

The lady of the house soon approached her and introduced her to her noble friends. Michiru kissed each and every lady's hand, as she looked seductively into their eyes, and shook every gentleman's hand while serving them a powerful, determine glance.

Lady Borekthenvin had left her most important acquaintance to introduce him last,

"Sir Kaioh, here is Sir Viktor de Wittenkrachtvich, my late husband's close friend, and king's cousin acquaintance."

"Viktor, this is Sir Michiru Kaioh, general of the royal guards."

"It is a pleasure to meet you sir," said Michiru and extended her hand for a handshake.

"Hoo, the infamous lover boy of a general?" She didn't appreciate the sarcasm but she knew better than to start a fight with some random noble.

"Sir, isn't that a ladies' talk? I thought we were going to discuss politics, are we not?" the vile in her tone didn't go unnoticed so the man dropped the subject all together.

"My apologies kind sir, I was around the ladies too much I was caught up in the gossip!" He was neither caught up, nor sorry, and Michiru could see it in his eyes.

Lady Borekthenvin sensing the tension between them, she stepped in,

"Viktor, sir Michiru here is interested in the case with the Amazons five years ago."

"Is that so sir?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Positive."

"It was simple sir; the Amazons had a conspiracy against our king!"

"How so? I have heard that such actions are against their honour code." she tried to reveal as little as she could. This seemed deeper and fishier than she thought. She knew first hand after all that Haruka wanted to make a treaty with the king and have her Amazon troupes under his command.

"You seem so sure about that sir, have you brought one of them to your bed too?"

"Does it matter if I have or not, sir?" Michiru tried to keep her tone as calm as she could.

"Of course it does! We can't afford another conspiracy now, can we?" his mocking tone made her blood boil.

"Are you questioning my loyalty to the king, sir?" she growled

"As a matter of fact I do!" that's it she had had it! She grabbed him from his collar and she was ready to challenge him to a duel, but the force she pulled this collar had opened his shirt, revealing a familiar golden chain and a sapphire tear. She froze on her spot looking at the tear drop jewel with twitching eyes.

_Her wife to be was swimming at the sea while she was sitting on the shore, looking at the pebbles. She was deep into thoughts of what to gift her wife for their wedding when something shined enough to catch her attention. She reached for the shiny object only to realize it was a solid blue rock, a sapphire! _

_Once Haruka got back to her tribe she didn't lose a moment. She approached the jewel crafters and asked them to make a necklace. _

_On their wedding night, Haruka put around Michiru's neck a golden chain with a sapphire tear at the end of it, mirroring the colour of her eyes._

She had learned to mask her feelings and thoughts well, so her moment of weakness didn't last long enough to raise suspicion, and she faked an act well,

"What am I doing?!" she questioned loudly and took her hands off his collar.

"I apologize sir for my behaviour." she was smart enough to not continue the quarrel, she was sure this man had something to do with Haurka's abduction; she could not risk an exposure now.

"That was uncalled-for on my part!" He smirked at her acceptance of "defeat".

"My lady, I am deeply sorry for causing a fuss at your private party, where you so kindly invited me to, I'll take my leave here, excuse me!" The lady of the house didn't have the time to say a word as Michiru turned on her heels and left as fast as she could.

"Viktor de Wittenkrachtvich..." she growled under her breath as she load her carriage.

~o~

To be continued…

**A/N: **I'm sorry for the delay on updating, I was quite busy being a fan of my favourite performer \(/∇/)\


	6. Chapter VI

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in _Italic_

* * *

_Chapter VI_

The carriage stopped out of the front door. Without a word she went into the house highly irritated. It was hard for Michiru to relax, so it didn't took her long to make up her mind. She worn her hooded cape and took her horse for a ride.

She ended up into some tavern, drinking one cup of cheap wine after another. Two and a half bottles later the tavern got louder; in her tipsy state she could hear a girl's voice protesting.

She raised her hooded head and looked at the direction of the noise. A girl was pulled and forced on some man's laps, from the nearby table. He then put his hand on the girl's breast; the basket with flowers she was holding landed on the floor, as she twisted and turned, yelling to lets her go. But his grip was too strong for her small body.

Michiru was too drunk and too angry at that moment to let it pass. She smacked both her hands on the wooden table strongly enough to make a louder noise than the current ruckus, resulting everyone to turn and look her way.

"Let the girl go! You are making too much noise!" she growled. The man pushed the girl on the floor and approached her table.

"What did you say?" he asked angrily.

"I said you are too noise, you are disturbing my drinking!" he grabbed her from the collar of her cape at that, resulting the hood to fall on her shoulders. The girl on the floor, the moment she got a glimpse of Michiru, she felt her heart skipping one too many beats.

"Hoo! What a pretty face do we have here?" commented the man.

"Get your filthy hands off of me!" she growled again and pushed him away. That angered him more so he grabbed the bottle of the wine Michiru was drinking and smashed it at the edge of the table, making a sharp weapon out of it.

"Let's see how brave you are now little boy!" he mocked. Michiru upon hearing him she had enough. She jumped on the table and kicked his jaw, sending him on the floor. Sadly for her she was too tipsy to realize that someone else was behind her. The girl's voice yelling "behind you" did not warn her fast enough so the man launched at her. He pushed her on the floor and pinned her down.

He started punching her on her stomach and face, until a bottle broke on his head. The girl had pretty much saved Michiru from a lot of trouble, if not death.

The aqua haired woman grabbed the chance to stand on her feet again and drew her sword. She pulled the girl behind her and they both walked backwards to the door, managing to escape from them moments later. Once out of the tavern and with the door closed, Michiru didn't lose any time. She mounted her horse and helped the girl up as well. Until the moment the men had opened the door to chase them, the two women had galloped away already.

The girl could feel the warmth radiating from Michiru's body and her heart started beating fast again. She looked up; "his" face was round and delicate, feminine even, contradicting with the fierce fire in "his" eyes.

It was a first for her to feel attraction for a man. Such aggressive attraction she wanted to plant a kiss on the juicy inviting lips. And as she was about to reach out for said lips, her daydream came to an abrupt end. The horse started slowing down and Michiru's body weight was pushing the girl down, the soldier's eyes had closed, she noticed. Michiru had fainted; the alcohol and the fight had a toll on her.

When the horse stopped, the girl managed to get off and pulled the tall animal from its reins to the closest guest house she could spot. Once there she talked one of the servants to help her move Michiru to a room, as another one took the black horse to the stable.

Michiru was left sleeping in the room. The girl went to bring warm water and towels to tend her saviour's bruises. When she came back, she sealed the door and started undressing the aqua haired soldier.

The first thing she noticed when she unbuttoned the top of the shirt, was the big scar across Michiru's torso. She wondered where, such a delicate person, had gotten such injury. Soon her thoughts took a turn to another direction when more buttons were undone.

The heavily bandaged chest made her wonder if the soldier was wounded. She grabbed the candle to take a better look. What she saw was a cleavage.

"A woman?!" she whispered with her eyes wide open. Now everything made sense to her; the delicate features, the soft skin, her attraction to her, everything. She loosen the binds so the unconscious woman could breathe more easily, and then started tending the bruises one by one. Her gaze though kept on falling back to the scar.

_Low ranked nobles had gathered at his back yard, out of curious eyes sight. Everything was rolling perfectly, so he finally clapped his hands to get everyone's attention._

_"Thank you for coming to my house today," said lord Wittenkrachtvich._

_"I gathered you all here, to discuss with you something very important. I'm sure you all have heard already that those filthy Amazons are trying to speak the king into signing some treaty with them!" the nobles murmured at that._

_"But those rebellious women must be conspiring against the king!" his statement seemed to find supporters into the gathered nobles._

_"How can we be sure that they are not trying to assassinate the kind and take the throne?" bingo, more and more paid attention to his words now._

_"We can not allow the Amazons to reign or kingdom!" _

_"Kill the Amazon Queen!" someone yelled._

_"Kill the bitch!"_

_"Destroy the Amazons!" _

_He watched them roar passionately against the Amazons, everything was working perfectly for him. He was a higher rank noble than all those gathered here; most of them were just craftsmen __with wealth and fame, they didn't really have any political power to influence, but lord Wittenkrachtvich had, and his manipulation could work on his behalf. _

_"So who is with me?" he finally asked, receiving a loud yell from the crowd._

After a while she finished tending the bruises. She didn't button the shirt back though; she just covered the body with the light blanket and sat on the chair next to the bed, to rest for the night.

~o~

To be continued…

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay again, and by the way cliché is cliché ahahahah


	7. Chapter VII

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in _Italic_

* * *

Chapter VII

_"No! Don't touch her!" yelled the blond Amazon as the masked men approached Michiru. _

_"Haruka! Haruka!" screamed the aqua haired beauty, when she saw the men were putting an iron mask on her wife._

_"Noo!"_

"HARUKA!"

Michiru sat up on the bed abruptly breathing heavily and before she could register where she was a major migraine made her light-headed and dizzy.

The girl on the chair jumped on her feet and put her arm around Michiru's shoulder.

"Please lay down," she said with concern. Michiru looked at the girl then perplexed; she didn't remember seeing her before. She looked around at the unfamiliar room and then her eyes fell on her unbuttoned shirt. Almost instantly she turned and looked at the girl with her most dangerous gaze.

Instinctively she raised her hand and grabbed the girl from her throat, chocking her.

"Who else knows about this!" she growled angrily. The adrenaline rush in her veins at the prospect that she might have been exposed made her vicious; and with her physical strength that could be lethal.

The girl tried to move her head and opened her mouth to speak but only a chocking sound came out. Realizing that, Michiru loosen her grip enough for her to be able to breathe.

"Speak!" she growled again.

"No…no one…" she managed and it was a satisfying enough answer for Michiru to release her throat and push her back to the chair. The girl coughed and breathed heavily as fear made her whole body tremble.

The aqua haired soldier was in deep thoughts for few long moments. She had to make things clear with this girl sooner than later. So she stood suddenly, which caused her another migraine that she endured. She towered over the shrinking girl on the chair and grabbed her from her chin forcefully. The words that slipped out of her mouth were in the most dangerous and warning tone she could master.

"From this moment, you will come with me and be my personal servant. You dare to talk to anyone about this? I'll cut your tongue and feed it to the dogs myself! Understood?"

The girl nodded still in fear and Michiru released her. She sat back on the bed and held her dizzy head with both hands. Once the migraine ceased she spoke again in a calmer tone.

"Thank you for tending my bruises…what is your name?"

"Christine…Christine de Soiler."

"I'm Michiru Kaioh, commander of the royal guards. My life depends on my secret…" before she could finish what she was saying, Christine stood and leaned over her. She closed her eyes and pecked Michiru's lips lightly, to which the soldier didn't respond whatsoever.

"I won't betray you…Master…"

~o~

True to her words Michiru took the girl to her house later that day. She was announced as her personal maid and she was given a key to her room. A privilege that no other servant had and it raised suspicions whether the girl was just a maid or someone to warm their master's bed.

The special treatment also included Michiru teaching her the arts of swordsmanship. She thought it would come in handy one way or another in the future. So Christine was spending most of her time in the company of Michiru, except when the latter had a woman in her room.

For months now Christine would see noble ladies come and go one after another, and for reasons she didn't understand, every single one of them was oblivious of Michiru's female physic. She was sure the woman was making love to them; she could hear them moaning her name after all, not to mention the rumours of her reputation the other servants were whispering from time to time.

She was envious of these women, because she longed to touch her and be touched by her. No matter the reason or the situation, the aqua haired soldier would make her heart beat faster. So she wanted to know how she pleasured those women and her chance came sooner than she expected.

That day Michiru had brought another lady to her bed. They had left the party early and her second in command was in charge.

She was in the middle of pleasuring her lover, still deep inside her, when the door burst open. Christine yelled that there was a ruckus at the ball. Michiru cursed under her breath and stood from the bed leaving the woman on her bed panting. She unstrapped the phallus and handed it to the surprised Christine.

"Hide this, and take care of her," whispered the soldier as she picked her jacket and sword and walked out of the unlit room.

Christine was a smart girl and fast into proper reactions to difficult situations, so she hid the wooden object into the wide pocket of her maid uniform and approached the lady on the bed, still with her hands tied at the headboard.

"Where is Sir Michiru…?" asked the woman breathlessly and Christine realised that she was close to her climax.

"Master left for duty, he will not come back, my lady."

"Aah! What am I going to do now…" the girl stayed silent for a moment but then she whispered a bold suggestion to her.

"I am only my master's maid my lady, but I…could offer you a release if you wish…"

"But you are a girl, what can you do?"

"There are things that a girl can also do," her hand feather touched the woman sending uncontrolled shivers all over her sensitive skin.

"I can promise you that it will stay between us…" it was enough an assurance for the woman to look at her, ready to accept anything that would give her much needed release. So Christine ran her delicate fingers lower penetrating the waiting throbbing opening.

Whatever would allow her to just touch where her master had touched she would do it. Even if that was to give pleasure to a woman she had never met before.

It didn't take long for the woman to get her release, and it felt so different for her, nothing like any of her lovers so far. Christine even served her a sweet kiss on the lips, which she found extremely soft and gentle. Once the tender moments came to an end, the girl helped her dress and off she was.

~o~

To be continued…

**A/N:** Sorry again for the delay, I hope it will take me less time to update the next one.


	8. Chapter VIII

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

* * *

Chapter VIII

Michiru returned after long exhausting hours of trying to cease the ruckus. To her further annoyance Wittenkrachtvich was there too. And of course he didn't lose a chance to make a mockery out of Michiru's absence.

Thinking her servants were all asleep by now she served herself a bottle of wine. A bottle and a half later Christine, who was looking from afar until then, decided to interfere. She stepped in the kitchen and took the bottle in her hands before Michiru could reach it and fill her glass once more.

"Aah, Christine! Come drink with me!" said the aqua haired soldier cheerfully in her quite drunken state.

"No master, no more drinking!"

"Pfft, all right..." she replied and put her head on the table.

_'That was way too easy...'_ thought the girl and put the bottle back on the shelf.

"Let me help you to your room, master." she said and took Michiru's arm around her shoulders to help her stand and walk. Michriru thought that there was no reason to protest. In her state she would lose the battle anyway.

She had come to like the girl; she might look like a weakling due to her small frame, on the contrary though she was anything but. She had a feisty personality and determination and she didn't fear to speak her mind, which was what Michiru liked the most about her.

Once they climbed up the stairs and Michiru got used to the dizziness she said to Christine that she could walk on her own from there, the girl did followed her to her room though.

When inside she locked the door as she was supposed to and approached the soldier who had sat on the bed holding her head with both hands.

"Master..." she said and fished the wooden phallus from her wide pocket.

"Why do you have this and why do you use it to make love to women?"

Okay sure Michiru liked the forwardness but this was just too far, even for her.

"That is none of your business!" she spat and snatched the wooden object from her hand. She stood, fighting with dizziness, but eventually managed to reach the drawer, drop the object inside and lock it.

She then started undressing. She took off her military jacket, undid her shirt and binds and bear chested she laid on the bed closing her eyes. She was too drunk to care that Christine was still in the room.

Soon she was drifting into sleep until she felt a movement on her bed. Moments after, she felt a body close to hers, and soft lips kissing a path from her neck up to her own lips. Christine was kissing her and she responded. She kissed her back, it was the first time in those five long years that she kissed someone, and in her drunken state it felt good, she had missed the sensations so much.

A shy hand cupped her naked breast and massaged it tenderly and she released a low moan at that, so she kissed the girl a little bit hungrier. Everything though came to an abrupt end when said hand touched the big scar on her upper torso.

Images of Haruka conquered her mind and she sobered instantly. She grabbed the hand and pushed the girl away. Christine who didn't realize what was going on; she stood and misunderstood Michiru's eyes that looked into her own, so she unbuttoned her dress giving Michiru a full view of her youthful figure. The aqua haired woman narrowed her eyes at the sight quite irritated.

"Dress your self up, I have no need for a prostitute!" her words as sharp as her sword pierced Christine's heart and tears conquered her eyes

.

"Why? Why can't you love me like all these women you bring in your bed?"

"Dress up Christine!" she repeated and stood to pick up her own shirt and put it on.

"No! Answer me! Tell me why you reject my feelings?" Michiru sat back on the bed and attempted to buttoned up the girl's dress, seeing that she was not going to do so herself.

Christine, who was sobbing hard, protested and slapped the hands away. Michiru had to stop her somehow so she over powered her and brought her into a tight hug that took the girl by surprise.

"You are way too innocent to deceive you..." she whispered into her ear.

"I can not play with your honest feelings Christine." that seemed to calm her down so Michiru took the chance to release her from the hug and finally button up that dress.

When she was done, she cupped the girl's face with one hand and wiped the tears that ran down her cheek.

"You are a good girl Christine, I can not play with you!" she said again.

"But, what about all these other women?"

"I do not love them, I use them! You see... there is a person I love..." she stopped measuring the possibilities. Truth is Christine knew way too much already so telling her about Haruka wouldn't change much. She had been proved trustworthy after all and damn...Michiru needed to talk to let it out of her chest just for once.

"I'm the princess of Amazons."

"What?" exclaimed the girl surprised and Michiru served her a bitter smile.

"And I am also the wife of the tribe's Queen, her name is Haruka Tenoh." the girl wide opened her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands upon hearing that name.

"My wife was abducted five years ago," she continued as Christine became more and more terrified.

"Ever since I try to find her, I joined the military, dressed like a man and bedded all those naive ladies so to milk information that might lead me to my wife..."

"Ma...Master...I...know..."

"What do you know Christine?"

"I know who did it, I know where she is!" her eyes full of tears at the realizations.

"WHAT?!" Michiru wide opened her eyes and grabbed the girl from both arms with so much force that more tears came out of the girl's eyes.

"Don't play with me Christine!" she growled and shook her violently.

"I'm not! I'm telling the truth, my father...my father..."

"Your father what? SPEAK!"

"He was one of the soldiers who abducted the Amazon Queen..."

Michiru froze, this couldn't be happening; she jumped off the bed and grabbed her sword, she pointed it at the girl's throat, ready to do the unthinkable if Christine wouldn't tell her everything.

~o~

To be continued…

**A/N:** Sorry again for the delay. You have to thank my friend Bravd for motivating me to keep on typing.


	9. Chapter IX

Title: The chains that locked you away…

by 星らぶ

**Summary:** Her lover was taken away; in despair she raised a sword, worn the military uniform and became a man amongst men, so to find her lover's jail and free her.

**A/N:** Memories/flashbacks in _Italic_

* * *

Chapter IX

_Previously on The chains that locked you away:_

_Michiru froze, this couldn't be happening; she jumped off the bed and grabbed her sword, she pointed it at the girl's throat, ready to do the unthinkable if Christine wouldn't tell her everything._

~o~

"No matter how much I will cry, I can not change the reality. If cutting my throat can give you your wife back, then so be it…"

Christine's tears ran down her cheeks freely as she moved forward and the cold sharp metal pierced her throat enough to draw a bit of blood. She didn't move away, she didn't even flinch at the pain. She was either truly fearless or she simply didn't care.

"But before you do so, please hear me out; it is the least I can offer to you." It took Michiru few moments to lower her sword. With her eyes as cold as ever, she nodded for the girl to keep on talking.

"Five years ago, a lord named Wittenkrachtvich, gathered many low ranked nobles to his house. My father was one of them. He talked to them about the Amazons conspiring against the King. He convinced every one of them to attack them and abduct the Amazon Queen." Michiru wide opened her eyes at the hideous lies about her tribe.

"Those with military training, prepared for the hit, my father as a blacksmith made their weapons and the iron mask that he put on the Queen's head himself." the girl continued and Michiru felt nauseatic at he memories.

"Wittenkrachtvich had killed an aqua haired girl who was with the Queen that day. He was so upset about that, he went to complain straight to that lord's chambers but as he approached he heard a conversation that changed everything. Lord Wittenkrachtvich had fooled them all. His real motives were to stop the negotiations with the Amazons so that the powerful army wouldn't join the Royal Guards." Christine swallowed the lump that formed in her throat from crying.

"He wanted the guards as weak as possible so he could prepare the King's assassination."

"What…" said Michiru is a loud breathless whisper, as unbelief hit her hard.

"When my father heard all that, he burst into the room blaming Wittenkrachtvich, but that was his end…he was punished and sent as a guard at the dungeons your wife was kept. He was allowed to spend one last night with his family -heavily guarded- and he managed to pass a diary he had been writing all that time to me and also this…"

Christine raised the hem of her dress and there on her upper thigh, a tight thin strap held in place a piece of folded leather. Without hesitation she gave the leather piece to her master. The soldier unfolded the piece; it was a map of an island Michiru had never seen before in any of the maps she had studied all these years as a Royal Guard.

After observing the map for few more moments she noticed that known lands were named at the sides of the leather piece. Realization mixed with disbelief overwhelmed the aqua haired woman. Her hands shaky, her body stiff, her eyes burning in furry.

She felt weak for the first time in these five years. The space sword landed on the floor with a clang, her knees gave up on her and collided with the floor as tears finally emerged from her burning eyes, running freely on her cheeks.

Christine almost instantly jumped off the bed and dropped on the floor at the side of her beloved, hugging her tightly.

"Master…please allow me to help you…" she whispered and let the older woman to cry her heart out.

~o~

Couple of days had passed since the incident and the reveal of the last link that solved the mystery of Haruka's abduction. Michiru was convinced that Christine was indeed loyal to her and with the training she had given the girl all these months, she could be of help.

But first thing first. Michiru had to somehow pick a quarrel with Wittenkrachtvich so to obtain her sapphire tear without creating suspicions of her true plans. Her chance came the day after. They were both invited at the ball of Lady Brodenvehten, one of Michiru's latest lovers.

The moment they met at the ball, witty comments were sent almost instantly her way by Wittenkrachtvich. Michiru even though boiling on the inside, she decided to ignore them for the time being. She had to wait for the right moment.

She went around the house looking for a proper place for her plan. The best place she found was a study at the end of the long hallway. She checked inside; just a desk and bookshelves. Perfect!

She bribed a servant to talk Wittenkrachtvich into coming to meet her, but without telling him who requested for him.

The man was not stupid though, quite the opposite, which was what made him so dangerous after all. The moment the servant told him that someone requested to talk to him in private, he looked around and noticed that a certain aqua haired head was nowhere to be found. He shivered at the possibility and instinctively tightened the grip around the sheath of his sword.

But then again there was nothing to fear, he was a fencing champion for crying out loud, he could defend himself alright! He followed the servant to the study and entered the room. As he suspected the aqua haired general was standing by the window looking outside.

"Sir, is it something that you want and so rudely took me out of the party?" he said sarcastically.

Michiru turned and walked over to him. She looked at him for a moment and then in a swift move she shoved him away from the door and turned the key to lock it, just in case he wanted to run away. She then unsheathed the space sword and pointed it to his throat.

"I challenge you to a duel right here right now!" she growled and slapped his face with a glove she was holding. He folded his hands over his chest and replied sarcastically,

"This is not how it wor…" before he could finish Michiru pointed her sword further carefully enough to not draw blood but enough to make him gulp.

"Do I look like I give a damn about rules Sir?" with that Wittenkrachtvich unsheathed his own thin sword and made a step back to take a proper position for the duel. Michiru smirked.

They started their sword fight; both with excellent technique defended and attacked each other with ease. Michiru was impressed at the skill and light movements of a man in his late forties. That though was not enough to win against an Amazon.

His training in classic swordsmanship lacked the experience Michiru had. The Amazonian training was unique and powerful, and there were very few who had actually fight an Amazon before, and lived to tell, and Wittenkrachtvich was not one of them. Even though he had abducted Haruka, at that time there wasn't any fight.

Michiru used the space sword in a way that would give a powerful smack on his thin sword and send waves of power down to his wrist that eventually would tire his arm so much to the point of losing grip of his sword. It was not long after she managed to finally disarm him and point her sword to his throat again as she kicked his fencing sword far away from his reaches.

The aqua haired soldier then trailed the tip of her sword slowly, sadistically even, to the side of his neck where a thin golden chain could be seen. She raised it with the tip of the space sword to reveal the object of her interest, the sapphire tear. He almost instantly raised his hand to grab the tear but she was fast to discourage him.

"Uh, uh, uh, I don't think so Sir," she said as the cold blade on his throat made him shiver. She finally raised the chain above his head. She noticed that along with the sapphire tear, a golden key was also attached to the chain.

"I will take this as my reward, for winning this fight, and also as a security measurement!" she simply announced.

"Take the sapphire but give me the key, you don't need that key!" his eagerness to have the key back into his possession, intrigued her.

"I don't see you being in a position to decide what and what not, Sir, so you better listen to me now!" she growled.

"You keep this duel secret or the next thing you know is the charges against you for stealing this from me."

"But it is you who robbed me!" he protested.

"That might be true Sir, but who do you think my King will believe, if I tell him that you have stolen this from me and I only retrieved it back? Don't forget Sir I am the general of the Royal Guards!" she pointed out while smirking. And hell that was the exact damn truth as well! She owned that teardrop; it was her wedding gift from her wife who HE had abducted.

She didn't voice any of these though, instead she announced with a voice full of authority.

"I will be going back to the ball now, you make sure to come out after five minutes, and make yourself presentable before you come out of this room!" she stepped back still pointing her sword to his direction in defence, unlocked the door and finally sheathed her weapon. Moments later she was out of the door walking down the corridors back to the party.

Wittenkrachtvich for the first time in his life, felt the fear of being cornered, who the hell was that general anyway! He stayed there for couple of minutes, and then patted his clothes picked up his sword from the floor and waked out of the room as he was ordered to do.

Michiru on the other hand once back in the crowded ballroom, she decided to step out in the balcony to take some fresh air. She took the sapphire out of her pocket and whispered her wife's name as she touched the perfectly shaped stone. Then her attention fell on the key, she had no idea what this key unlocked but for some reason she felt it was related to Haruka.

_They injected some drug in her veins to make her sleep, so they could transport her to the dungeon without her knowing where it was located. That also gave them the opportunity to put the chastity belt on without her kicking and screaming. _

_"You did a good job with this belt, now this bitch can not give birth to a filthy heir!" spat the masked man and locked the belt in place. The golden key was crafted to be small and delicate, as he had asked. He then fished for a golden chain he had around his neck with a sapphire teardrop at the end of it, he unclipped it and added the key. He looked at it for a moment and then hid it back into his black clothes._

_"Take her away!" he ordered and walked out of the room._

~o~

To be continued…

**A/N:** It was a long wait so this time I am serving you with a double the side of normal chapters, I hope you like it. Reviews are always welcome and a booster for me to continue writing. Thank you for Reading and Reviewing. 


End file.
